


The Art of the Obvious

by zebraljb



Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman takes an art class...and the model is someone that turns his world upside down.</p><p>This was written years ago, before "Boondock Saints: All Saints Day" was released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THE ART OF THE OBVIOUS

 

Norman struggled out of the battered car he used to come to campus, clutching a pencil in his teeth to keep from dropping it. He shoved his notebooks and brush case under one arm, slamming the car door with the other. He was almost late for class and did not want to embarrass himself any more than he usually did.

“Hey, Norman, right?” A pretty blond waved to him, her supplies neatly organized in the briefcase she carried. The pencil fell to the ground as he opened his mouth to reply. She giggled as they both bent to pick it up.

“Yeah, Norman,” he said.

“Patty,” she said, shaking his empty hand.

 

Sean fidgeted as he leaned against his car in the faculty parking lot. The art teacher had told him to wait here, that she would come for him when it was time. She appreciated his time so much, she said, that she didn’t want him wasting it lounging around in the art room. She also didn’t want him in his place until absolutely necessary, so that he would be fresh in the artists’ minds when they needed to work.

It wasn’t that he needed the money; God knew he didn’t. He was working steadily in television now, and this opportunity to model for an art class was not what he expected to be doing with his Saturday afternoon. He would never have even thought about it if it weren’t for Norman. Norman lived art, though you would never know to look at him. He really didn’t even discuss it, not with Sean, and they had gotten to know each other pretty damn well through both of the Boondock Saints movies. Sean knew, however, when Norman staggered on set with purple under his fingernails and bags under his eyes, that it was the struggle to pour himself onto canvas or paper that kept him up late at night…not the partying that Sean usually ended up doing. At least Norman had something to show for his late nights.

Sean told himself that’s why he was doing it. He was posing simply for something to do, for some sort of accomplishment. It was NOT because he wanted to have an artistic story of his own to tell Norman the next time they met. NOT because he wanted to see those intense blue eyes totally focused on HIM.

Sean shoved his sunglasses up onto his head, pulling back the wisps of bangs that were starting to grow back in. Sean allowed his hair to remain in the unruly in-between stage; it reminded him that although he was pushing forty, he wasn’t bald yet. He looked at the nearby student lot, watching a kid almost drop everything as he got out of his beat up car. A blond woman approached, helping him pick something up.

“Good one, Slick,” Sean murmured out loud. “Great first impression.”

“Mr. Flanery,” a woman said as she approached. He nodded in greeting. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Sean,” he corrected, shaking her hand. “No problem. Anything to help out.”

“This is basically what we’ll do,” she said, leading the way into the building. “You’ll change in the locker room…I have a robe there for you. You come in, sit down, and I pose you the way I need you to sit. No one will talk to you, or make eye contact. Strict rules. You just sit…if you need a break, tell me, but otherwise I’ll give you one halfway through. If you’re too hot or cold, tell me. If you want something to drink, let me know, okay?”

“No problem,” he said again, nodding. Hell…he’d paraded around naked on film before, at least this would only be a small group of people staring at him.

 

“I haven’t seen you around campus before this semester,” Patty said to Norman as they entered the arts building. “I mean, I’ve seen you in class this month, but that’s it.”

“I’m, uh, not a student. I mean, I just take this class,” Norman explained. How do you tell someone that you’re in between films without sounding like a cocky bastard?

“Patty, hey.” A good-looking boy waved from across the room.

“Sit with us.” Patty tugged at Norman’s sleeve, forcing him to follow her. “Jeff, this is Norman, the one who always sits alone across the room.” She gave Norman a friendly smile to take the sting from her words.

“Holy fuck.” Jeff’s eyes widened as he got a good look at Norman up close. “You’re…”

“Yeah,” he said softly. He should have figured that a college-aged male would recognize him. “Trying to keep it low key.”

“Sure! Totally understand.” Jeff grabbed Norman’s hand and shook it. “This is fucking AWESOME.”

“What’s going on?” Patty asked.

“Norman’s an actor. A fucking AMAZING actor,” Jeff whispered. “Boondock Saints is one of the best movies EVER. When’s the second one coming out?”

“It’s in post production right now.” Norman busied himself setting up his supplies, then traded the easel at his new seat with his own across the room.

“Boondock Saints…isn’t that the one with…God…Sean Patrick Flanery?” Patty asked blissfully.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Norman said, unable to hide a smile. He felt pretty blissful himself whenever he let himself think about Sean.

“He is a beautiful man,” she sighed. Norman mentally agreed, but shrugged.

“He’s a good guy. Nice guy.”

 

Sean waited patiently in the locker room, jumping when he heard Professor Crawford’s knock. “Ready, Sean?”

“As I’ll ever be,” he said, feeling a twinge of nervousness dance through his stomach. He wasn’t use to being on stage, up close and personal, and that’s what he would pretty much be doing for the next few hours.

“Remember, you need a break, just ask,” she said, squeezing his arm. She slipped into the classroom, leaving the door ajar. “Class…settle down.” The dull roar behind the door turned into a semi-silent buzz. “We have a model with us today…remember the rules. No speaking, no leering. Sean, come on in.”

Sean took a deep breath and entered the room. Fourteen easels stood in a circle, most of them hiding the artists. He stood uncertainly by the small stand in the middle. He hid a smile when he realized it looked like a pedestal. He looked questioningly at the teacher, who motioned for him to get up. He dropped the robe on a nearby chair and climbed to sit on the platform.

“Okay…turn a bit…wait. Position your arms to the left, palms down. Okay. Arch a bit…is that comfortable? Ankles crossed…” Professor Crawford instructed him to move this way and that before she was satisfied. “Good. You may begin, class.”

Sean sighed, staring into space a bit to his right. Heads began to peek around the easels, strange eyes running over him until they saw what they needed to see to begin. One set of eyes was NOT strange, however, and Sean could not help but drop his jaw.

 

“So…nude model today,” Jeff said with a grin. “If we’re lucky, she’ll be a hottie.” So far they had drawn fruit and glassware and other still lifes; never a human being.

“Dog,” Patty said, shoving at him.

“Yeah, if we’re lucky,” Norman echoed faintly. It was times like this that he wished he could just go to sleep and wake up unknown. This guy probably knew about Mingus and Helena, probably thought Norman was straight. To be honest, Norman had enough of the pure artist in him to admire beauty in any sex, but if he was going to make snide comments, he would much rather be making them about a man.

The professor came in and called the class to order. Norman played with his supplies, eager to begin. He heard the professor introduce their model, but did not look up while the person was situated. When they were given the command to begin, Norman leaned to look around his easel…and almost fell off his stool.

 

Sean swallowed deeply and did his best to remain still. He wondered if the keen eyes in the class would notice the flush that started at his toes and soon wandered over his entire nude body. He had always wanted to be naked with Norman; had secretly thought about it, but this was NOT how he had dreamt of it happening. Not like this, in front of total strangers. Sean briefly closed his eyes and begged his body not to respond to even the idea of Norman’s eyes running over him.

He opened his eyes again and made sure to keep his head at the angle Professor Crawford requested. He could do this. He was an actor for fuck’s sake. No problem. He’d just sit and think of things. Non-erotic things.

 

Norman wasn’t allowed to truly stare. He was not permitted to allow his eyes to run over that long, golden body, at least not in a way that wasn’t totally impartial. He was to study what he saw and then draw it.

Fuck that.

There was no way. No way he could put it on paper without enhancing it. Would the tanned skin bloom under Norman’s touch? Would he have those lips open and panting for breath? Could he make the broad chest heave as Sean begged for release? Nope. Impossible for him to simply copy what his eyes were seeing, because what they saw he was pretty sure no one else was seeing. Norman’s eyes fluttered shut as he tried to control his emotions. When he opened them, Sean’s head was tilted slightly, nose in the air, giving off an aura of arrogance. It was just what Norman needed to push him into gear.

Fine. Sean wanted to flaunt his body to total strangers instead of giving it to Norman? No problem. No problem at all.

 

“Sean, ready for a break?”

The professor’s voice popped Sean out of his non-erotic-thinking reverie. He had been musing, in detail, on the Astros’ starting lineup, and her voice actually made him jump. “Um, sure, if it’s what you want.” He forced himself not to shrug. He also forced himself to look at her and not at Norman.

“Just hold tight while I mark your place.” Professor Crawford tore strips of masking tape and began outlining a few places on the platform.

 

“Guh,” Patty whispered yet again to Norman. “Think I could go introduce myself?” As soon as Sean had entered the room, she had been squealing to Jeff and Norman under her breath. She was nice, but Norman eventually wanted to stab her with his paintbrush. Not only was it quite annoying, but sparkles of jealousy as green as the paint on his palette flowed through his entire body. If Sean wasn’t his…and hell, he was probably straight so THAT would never happen…Norman didn’t want anyone he knew to get a chance.

“God, shut the fuck up!” Jeff growled, loud enough for almost everyone to hear. Norman blushed as all eyes turned on them. “No, you can’t,” Jeff continued a bit more quietly. “No interaction, remember?”

“Right,” Patty said, nodding. “I’ll just talk to him after class.”

Jeff groaned and rolled his eyes. Norman silently watched the professor mark around Sean’s body before she nodded and Sean slowly stood, stretching tall. He pulled the robe on and left the room, taking most of Norman’s breath with him.

“I’m, uh, going out for a smoke.” Norman gratefully pulled his cigarettes and lighter from his pocket, disappearing before Jeff and Patty could reply.

 

Sean flew into the locker room, thankful for the chance to pace. He needed to get rid of this nervous energy before he returned to sit on the platform. Fuck. Norman Reedus. This was surreal. Maybe it was some weird dream. No, in Sean’s dreams, Norman was always on his knees when Sean was naked. Fuck. Sean punched the small locker that contained his clothes.

 

Norman hurried down the hall, eagerly anticipating the calming haze of a cigarette. A loud crash startled him, and he turned towards the noise. The locker room door was closed, and he knocked. “Uh, are you okay? Do you need help or something?”

The door flew open and Sean blinked. “Uh, hey, Norman. Um, no, thanks. M’fine.”

Norman drew back a few steps, startled. “Oh, Sean. Um, heard the noise, uh, sorry.” Norman’s eyes flew to his shoes. Sean wore the robe but Norman could only see naked skin in his mind’s eye.

“Punched a locker,” Sean said, blushing slightly. “Look, Norman, I…”

“Only have a minute to smoke.” Norman waved his cigarette in the air and fled down the hall. Sean growled to himself, the need to punch something flowing to the surface once more.


	2. Chapter 2

THE ART OF THE OBVIOUS  
Two

 

“Thank you, Sean.” Professor Crawford nodded and Sean was finally allowed to stretch out his long legs. He bit back a groan as he hopped off of his perch. He was in great shape, but not used to remaining completely still in a less than comfortable position for that amount of time. The professor handed him the robe. “Thanks again.”

“No problem,” he said with a tight smile, trying not to watch Norman as he slipped the robe on. His eyes widened slightly as he realized that Norman was the clumsy person he had watched in the parking lot. That meant he knew where Norman had parked. “No problem,” Sean repeated, practically running from the room.

“Dammit,” Patty said, sighing as she watched Sean dart away. “Guess it’s not meant to be.”

“Guess not,” Jeff said with a chuckle.

“You know him.” Patty turned to Norman. “Think you could…”

“No, he couldn’t,” Jeff interrupted, and Norman wanted to kiss him. “Think he wants to spend his time introducing you to his friends?” Jeff rolled his eyes. “Grow up.”

“Sorry,” Patty snapped. “See you two next week.” She grabbed her things and flounced out the door.

“Thanks,” Norman said softly, gathering his supplies and packing them away as best he could.

“No problem…I’m sure you get that all the time,” Jeff said. He held out his hand and Norman shook it. “Mind if I tell one or two people that you’re in my class, though?”

Norman smiled. “Of course not. See you next week.”

“See you,” Jeff said, hefting his backpack up onto his shoulder as he left the room.

Norman studied his canvas. It didn’t do Sean justice in any way, shape or form, but Norman had done his best. He knew he had probably put a bit more of himself into it than any of the other students, but they didn’t know Sean like he did. They didn’t know just what to say to bring out the laugh lines around Sean’s eyes. They didn’t know how dark the blue eyes could get when Sean was this close to being drunk. They didn’t know how intricately a pair of black leather gloves could define those long fingers.

Norman sighed and picked the canvas up. This wasn’t staying in class. If the real thing wasn’t his, at least the portrait could come home with him.

 

Norman almost dropped his belongings as he saw someone leaning against his car. He would have recognized the long lines of that body anywhere. He took a deep breath and adopted the arrogant swagger that had brought Marco to life. There was NO way Sean would know just how he affected Norman. “Hey.” Norman nodded, trying to get at his keys.

“Let me help.” Sean grabbed the bag and tried to reach the canvas. Norman kept it away and managed to dig out the key chain.

“Thanks.” He opened the passenger side and quickly dumped everything on the backseat.

“Not quite the ride I expected,” Sean remarked, his eyes flicking over the beat up car.

“People here don’t care,” Norman said, wincing slightly as he heard the snarkiness in his voice.

“Yeah, I guess not.” Sean folded his arms over his chest. “So…taking classes. That’s cool. Not that you need them.”

Norman cursed the blush that threatened to spread across his face. “Yeah, well, I can always learn. I’m not so good at drawing bodies and faces…better at fruit and flowers.”

“Did my being there help?” Sean asked, and Norman frowned at the teasing sparkle in the blue eyes.

“Fuck, no,” Norman snapped, then wished he could die. Sean’s eyes widened. “I mean, you were fucking distracting. I mean, shit, that’s not what I meant. I mean…”

“Gonna let me see that?” Sean dipped his head in the direction of the backseat.

“Over my dead body,” Norman murmured. “No…it’s not done.”

“I don’t care.”

“I do,” Norman retorted. “Why the fuck are you even DOING this?”

Sean shrugged. “Is it a crime to want to encourage struggling artists?”

“Don’t be so condescending,” Norman said, glaring at him. Sean’s cocky demeanor made him nervous.

“I wasn’t trying to,” Sean said in a kinder voice. “I just…I can’t do what you do, I mean, I can’t draw or paint, can’t do anything artistic.”

“You write music,” Norman pointed out. “That’s artistic.”

“It’s not something I can see, something I can look at and know I created it.” Sean ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry if I sounded condescending. I just…seeing you here threw me for a loop.”

Norman snorted. “Yeah, well, try being on the clothed side. It was a bit of a shock. I hoped to see you soon, but, well, not so MUCH of you.”

Sean laughed, and Norman was pleased to see those laugh lines come out full force. “Did you like what you saw?” Sean asked, and Norman blushed a little. “Whoa, well, you know, I meant to say that, but not like THAT,” Sean stammered.

Norman was even more pleased by the embarrassed flush that crossed Sean’s face. “I have a little place not too far from here…like a studio. Wanna come over for a beer or something?”

“Sure,” Sean asked, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Should I just follow you?”

“Yeah, it’s easy.” Norman gave him a few quick directions before hopping behind the wheel of his own car, hands clutching at the steering wheel as he watched Sean walk to his car.

 

Norman still would not let Sean help him with the canvas as they approached the door of his apartment. “It’s a mess,” he warned Sean as he unlocked the door. “Like I said, it’s mostly a place for me to paint.”

Sean looked around the large loft, smiling at the windows that spanned most of one wall. “Lots of natural light,” he remarked. “Good for painting.”

Norman grinned. “You do pay attention when I talk.” He leaned the canvas against a wall. “I’ll get the beers.” He headed for the small fridge across the room.

“I pay more attention than you’d know,” Sean said to himself. He wandered around the room, studying the paintings and drawings scattered about. He recognized a few of the crewmembers from Boondocks II, smiling at a rather accurate caricature of Troy Duffy. “Thanks,” he said, taking the cold bottle that Norman offered.

“I was sorta pissed at him that day,” Norman said sheepishly, motioning towards the drawing.

“It’s good. It’s perfect, actually,” Sean said, taking a long swallow of the beer. Norman could not help but stare at the arch of Sean’s throat. Sean caught him looking and watched a blush creep over Norman’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Norman shoved some books from a chair and motioned for Sean to sit. “So…”

“I’m sorry…if I embarrassed you,” Sean said softly, sitting down. Norman shrugged and took a deep swallow of his own beer. Sean looked around the loft. “This is you. Not the fancy house in LA, or the chateau in Denmark. This is Norman.”

“Yes it is,” Norman said in surprise. “Not many people get that. I mean, home for me is wherever Mingus is, but if he’s not with me, I feel most comfortable here.”

“You should get a place like this. Maybe a little bigger, but a place where you can work as well as live,” Sean suggested. “Two or three bedrooms…you know, for all of Helena’s clothes,” he teased.

“Two,” Norman said, finally deciding to be honest. “One for me and one for Mingus when he visits. We, uh, well, we are no longer together. We’re keeping up appearances for a while, until we can find a way to make Mingus understand, but we are no longer a couple.”

“God, Norman, I’m sorry,” Sean whispered. He sat his beer on the floor and stood. “Is there anything I can do?” He put a hand on Norman’s shoulder.

The touch was innocent, yet it sent a sizzle of electricity from Norman’s shoulder down to his toes. “Uh, no, thanks. I just didn’t want to lie to you. I consider you a friend, and thought you should know, though we haven’t told too many people.”

“Of course we’re friends,” Sean said, though his thoughts were much more than friendly. The idea of Norman being single was all that occupied his brain. “I’d keep it a secret, too, if I was you. You’ll get mobbed if people know you’re out on the market again,” he said with a grin. “Women will be falling over you.”

“I don’t want to be on the market,” Norman said immediately. “I mean, I don’t want women falling over me. Never did. I’m not really interested in…that.” Norman did not know how to say what he felt, so he kept his mouth shut. No need to embarrass himself further.

Sean allowed his hand to slide down Norman’s arm. Dared he hope? “Can I see your painting?” He asked suddenly. “The one of me.”

“I told you no,” Norman said, pulling his arm away.

“I don’t care what you told me.” Sean walked over to the painting, which leaned against the wall face down.

“Sean, no!” Norman yelled, but it was too late. Sean flipped the canvas over and stared.

“Good God,” he whispered.

The class was only supposed to get as much of the basics as possible, but Norman had gone into amazing detail. Of course, he had the advantage of knowing the model personally, but Sean knew he could not have done all this simply from seeing him during class. Sean’s skin glowed gold, and the bends and curves of his body were sensuously captured. His bangs flopped over his eyes, yet Norman managed to show a hint of blue peeking through. From Norman’s angle, the more private parts of Sean’s body had been hidden, yet Norman managed to suggest them without making it obscene. Sean swallowed deeply, suddenly feeling very nervous.

“I’m sorry.” Norman grabbed the canvas and flipped it around again. “I’m not good, I told you I’m not good drawing people and…”

“That is amazing,” Sean gasped. “I look like that? That’s how people see me?”

“Well, no,” Norman said, fidgeting slightly. “That’s how I see you.”

Sean blinked. “I look…well, I hate to use the word, but I look beautiful. Wow, Norman.”

“Like I said, that’s how I see you,” Norman said, then sighed. “Well, it’s out in the open now, huh?” Norman finished his beer in one long gulp.

“You…” Sean closed his eyes and counted to ten. “You think I’m beautiful?”

Norman shrugged. “So did half the women in that class, Sean, and probably a few men, though they’d never admit it.”

“I’m not asking about the men and women in the class.” Sean’s hands rested on Norman’s arms and slowly slid up. “I’m asking about you.”

“I…yes, okay? I think you’re beautiful. I think you’re sexy. I drew most of that from dreams of you, because…mmmphhhh.” Norman was interrupted by Sean’s mouth on his. He allowed the kiss, then pushed away, panting. “What the fuck was that?”

“I…I thought…you said…” Sean turned crimson. “Never mind. I’ll just go.”

“Fuck, no, you’re not going!” Norman grabbed him and whirled him around. “You’re fucking kissing me because I painted you?”

“I’m fucking kissing you because I WANT to fucking kiss you,” Sean snapped back, his mind a whirlwind of confusion. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for months, idiot.”

“Oh. Well, then, do it again,” Norman ordered, and Sean was all too happy to obey.


	3. Chapter 3

THE ART OF THE OBVIOUS  
Three

 

Norman’s hands swept up to rest at Sean’s neck. His thumbs gently circled over Sean’s skin, and Sean’s answering whimper made Norman smile against Sean’s mouth.

“Shut up,” Sean murmured, coming up for air.

“I didn’t say anything.” Norman leaned in for one more kiss, then pulled back, his forehead resting against Sean’s. They attempted to look each other in the eye, snickering when both their gazes went cross-eyed.

“So…” Sean whispered.

“So…” Norman echoed. He chewed the inside of his lip nervously.

“You said you drew this from memory…from dreams of me?”

“I was kinda hoping you’d let that one lie,” Norman said with a sigh. Sean smirked and Norman’s dick jumped. He loved that smirk.

“C’mon, Normy. You know me better than that.”

Norman pulled away and shifted his weight from foot to foot. “So…maybe one of the reasons Helena and I didn’t work out is because I’m kinda into guys.” He bit at a hangnail. “Maybe because I’m really into one particular guy…and she knew she’d always take second place.”

This was not the answer Sean had expected. He leaned back against the wall, eyes dropping to the back of his portrait. “You’re into…” Sean cleared his throat. “Since when?”

“Since the callbacks for the screen tests,” Norman admitted.

“Fuck me,” Sean breathed. Norman smiled.

“Well, yeah, that’s kinda what I was thinking about all this time.”

Sean shook his head. “Me, too, you fucker.” Norman blinked. “Yeah, me. All along I was beating myself up for wanting someone so obviously straight…and so taken.”

“I can understand why you woulda thought that,” Norman said. “But now you know.” Norman stepped closer again. “You know that I am not taken…and not straight. At least when it comes to you.” He curled the hem of Sean’s t-shirt in his fingers, twisting it one way, then the other. “Not that I’m some sort of slut or anything…I don’t go sleeping around, especially when I was still with Helena, but I’m no virgin when it comes to being with a man.” He smiled up at Sean, the devil in his eyes. “Problem is…I always looked for a certain type…a man that was no kid, but had that mischievous gleam in his eyes…blue eyes, usually.”

“Uh-huh,” Sean said, his mouth suddenly dry. Norman wasn’t fidgety and nervous any longer. Now he was predatory and seductive, his voice low and deep. “Blue…eyes?” He looked down at Norman’s hands, which were slightly spotted with charcoal.

“Mm-hm.” Norman tugged the t-shirt up a bit. “He had to be tall, with long legs and not an inch of fat on him.” His hands slipped under Sean’s t-shirt to span across Sean’s slender waist. “I prefer a man who obviously takes care of himself, but still knows how to have a good time.”

“Jesus.” Sean’s eyes fluttered closed as Norman’s hands moved over his skin.

“Do you want me to continue?” Norman leaned to whisper in Sean’s ear. “I can keep going, or I can stop right now.”

Sean understood instantly. “No reason…for you to stop.”

Norman smiled and released Sean. Sean bit back another whimper. Norman walked across the loft to a curtain in the corner. Sean had assumed it was some sort of stockroom area, but when Norman pulled the curtain aside, a double bed was revealed. “I sometimes crash here, when I’m here working late,” Norman said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes. “I’m the only one who has ever been in this bed.” His smile was meaningful as he looked at Sean. “It’s been lonely.”

Sean’s own sneakers were left behind as he walked to the bed in his stocking feet. “I don’t want you to be lonely.” He crawled up Norman’s body until Norman was flat on his back. Sean’s mouth was insistent, kissing Norman until he was panting for breath. “Tell me more.” His teeth nipped at Norman’s throat, earning a gasping arch of Norman’s back. “About the man you like.”

“Oh, okay,” Norman said, trying to reconnect his brain cells and neurons. “I mentioned tall…and healthy…” His hands slid up Sean’s back, taking the t-shirt with them. Sean wriggled until the shirt came up over his head and was tossed to the floor. “Athletic…I want someone with a lot of stamina.”

Sean moaned, teeth latching onto Norman’s earlobe. “Want someone that can go all night long, do you?”

“You have no idea,” Norman said, grinning wickedly as his fingers tickled at Sean’s sides. “And he has to be inventive…spontaneous?”

“Inventive?” At that moment, Sean was trying to invent a way to get Norman’s shirt off without having to move from over top of him.

“I like someone I can play with,” Norman said, licking the long column of Sean’s throat.

Sean growled and gave up on inventive, simply rolling over to get Norman on top of him. He practically tore the shirt from Norman’s body. “I might not be inventive, but I can get the job done,” Sean pointed out, his hands sliding up Norman’s body. His thumbs flicked over Norman’s nipples, and he decided there was no painting as beautiful as the sight of Norman thrusting into Sean’s hands.

“Ambitious…I like that, too.” Norman’s body rolled over Sean’s, causing Sean’s eyes to flutter shut. Norman stopped moving and looked down at Sean. He brought one knuckle up to lightly caress Sean’s cheek. Sean’s eyes opened immediately. “I like a man who understands where I’m coming from,” Norman said quietly. “Someone who knows that Norman Reedus is a man who would rather have paint on his hands than money in his pocket.”

Sean took the hand that touched his face and kissed every fingertip. “I wouldn’t want you any other way,” he replied. Norman smiled, then hissed as Sean drew each finger into his mouth and sucked on it.

“Bastard,” Norman moaned, bending his head to bite at Sean’s collarbone.

“Is this dream man a top or a bottom?” Sean asked. Norman licked his way across Sean’s chest to nibble at the other collarbone.

“Both, in my dreams, but mainly a top,” Norman said, pulling back to look Sean in the eye. He mentally crossed his fingers.

Norman was rewarded with one of Sean’s sunny grins. “I do like the way you dream, Norman Reedus.”

“Fuck,” Norman moaned, allowing Sean to roll him over once more. His hands slid down to the waistband of Sean’s jeans, shoving to get his hands inside. He swore again at the feeling of Sean’s bare skin against his palms. “Commando?”

“Hey, I was taking off my clothes anyway, remember? Less to hang up,” Sean said, laughing at Norman’s arched eyebrows.

“Such a Boy Scout, prepared for anything,” Norman murmured, pushing Sean down against him.

“You’re not the only one who dreamt about this, Norman,” Sean said, kissing his way down Norman’s chest. “Working on these movies has been the best and worst time of my life…” He flicked his tongue into Norman’s belly button as he worked the button and zipper of Norman’s jeans. He palmed Norman through his boxers just to hear Norman hiss again.

“Worst? Should I be insulted?” Norman gasped. His hands fisted in Sean’s sandy hair.

Sean shoved and fought with fabric and elastic until the pants and boxers were down far enough for Norman to kick them off. Sean didn’t move for a moment, simply looking and drinking it all in. His hands slowly slid up Norman’s thighs. “It was pure hell having to be around you all the time without being constantly aroused.” He stroked Norman slowly, letting his fingers learn all the things Norman liked best.

“I was thankful for the long coats m’self,” Norman said, crying out softly. “Get fucking naked…NOW.”

Sean chuckled but did not obey. He kissed up Norman’s inner thigh. “Impatient.”

“I’ll show you fucking impatient, bastard.” Norman yanked at Sean’s hair with all his might, pulling Sean’s head away.

“Ow! Asshole!” Sean was smiling as he was pushed where Norman wanted him. Norman answered with less than gentle nips and bites as he undressed Sean. “Like it rough, do you?”

“Save that for our second date,” Norman said, skipping Sean’s legs and going right for his target. His tongue was quick as he took Sean into his mouth.

“Holy fuck, Norman, God!” Sean quickly grabbed Norman by the shoulders. “I will fucking come immediately if you keep doing that.”

“And that would be a bad thing? I’d love to know how you taste,” Norman said, lightly kissing up and down.

“Not…now…dammit…” Sean growled, pulling Norman back up to kiss him. “We’re talking about your dream, now, right?” He rolled them over. “That puts me on top, right?” He rested his hands on Norman’s chest, putting his chin on them. “Do you want me inside you, Norman?”

“How can you just lay there and ask that?” Norman snapped. “Fuck, yes, I want you inside me. Are you insane?”

“Aye,” Sean answered, Connor coming to the surface without missing a beat. “Fuckin’ crazy an’ insane for ya. Wanna be inside ya, wanna know how tight an’ good ya feel.”

“Don’t even fuckin’ start with tha accent, Sean,” Norman warned, not having to work too hard to bring Murphy out as well. “That’s fuckin’ illegal.”

“Well, tell me where the supplies are, and Connor will go away,” Sean promised, laughing out loud.

“Box under the bed,” Norman said, and Sean looked at him. “I keep them here. I take them with me when I need them. Oh, never mind,” he said, exasperated. Sean laughed again and leaned over the bed. He came back with a condom and lube.

“Just so you know, I always use these, but I’ve been tested recently,” Sean told Norman. “I’m careful.”

“Me, too,” Norman said. “Especially with Helena and all.”

Sean kissed him, this kiss gentle and sweet. His fingers began to tease Norman as he kissed him, going everywhere but where Norman wanted them before finally slipping inside. It had been so long, and it hurt a bit, but Norman welcomed the pain. This was Sean. Sean could do anything he wanted to Norman, and Norman would let him.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Sean gasped as he went in with three fingers. “Someone should paint a picture of YOU.”

“You ARE insane,” Norman murmured. “Please, Sean, need you…that’s good enough.”

He grabbed the condom and opened it, sliding it onto Sean good and slow. “Tease,” Sean said, gasping. Norman simply smiled and generously applied the lube. Sean guided himself inside, his eyes never leaving Norman’s. “You.feel.so.good.”

Norman’s hands danced across Sean’s back, clutching slightly at the first slow thrust. His eyes wanted to roll back into his head, but he kept them on Sean. This was years of dreaming finally coming true. “Harder,” he ordered. Sean leaned on his elbows, moving a bit faster, a bit harder. “God…Sean…thank you,” Norman gasped, his hands moving to push Sean deeper.

“For what?” Sean could hardly bring himself to coherent speech. Norman was so hot, so tight, so needy.

“Picking me,” Norman said. He bit at Sean’s chin, sliding his tongue up to Sean’s mouth. Sean growled, sucking at that evil tongue.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll forget the dream,” Sean told him. Norman whimpered at the words.

“What dream?” Norman asked, his fingernails scratching up Sean’s back.

“Christ, Norman, that’s fucking evil,” Sean hissed, arching his back against the onslaught of Norman’s hands. He knew he’d have nice slices down his back to remind him of Norman every time he lay down. He slid his hands underneath Norman’s ass, bringing him up to meet each thrust.

Norman groaned as each movement of Sean’s body slid Sean over the spot that made Norman see stars. “Fuck…me…” Norman gasped. “Who’s…evil…now?”

Sean grinned and sweetly kissed Norman’s nose. “Never said I was nice.” He dipped his head to nibble at Norman’s chest, letting his tongue copy the tattoo of Norman’s name. He slid his tongue to the side then bit down, hard. He sucked the sweaty skin into his mouth, working it between his teeth as one hand slid down to stroke Norman’s cock.

“SEAN!” Norman screamed. “Fuck!” Despite his desperate attempts to hold back, he came. Hard and hot and fast, over Sean’s fingers and onto his own stomach. His hands clutched in Sean’s hair as he came, unable to help the way he yanked at the golden strands.

“Bitch!” Sean swore, arching against the tug of Norman’s fingers. He could not hold out against the tightening of Norman’s muscles around his throbbing cock, and he soon came as well. He buried his head in Norman’s neck, aware that Norman was actually sobbing for breath. “Mother fucker,” Sean growled against Norman’s skin. He soon moved to lay with his head on Norman’s chest.

“That wasn’t quite all night,” Norman told him.

“Fuck you. I don’t think I was the one that came first,” Sean pointed out.

“You fucking bit me!” Norman shoved Sean’s head away and looked to the right of his ‘Norman’ tattoo. A lovely purple spot shone up at him.

“You loved it and you know it.”

“Fuck, yeah, I did…I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard.” Norman blushed slightly.

“You didn’t need to thank me. For picking you, I mean.” Sean took Norman’s hand and twined their fingers together. “I didn’t have a choice. I saw you, and that was it.”

“Wait a minute.” Norman wriggled until Sean was beside him on the pillow. “The first moment you saw me?”

“You shook my hand and that was it.” It was Sean’s turn to blush. “It was like someone dunked me in boiling water. I couldn’t remember my name. No one ever had that effect on me before.”

Norman actually giggled. “Love at first sight…I never believed in it before.”

“Trust me. It’s real.” Sean brought Norman’s palm up to his lips and kissed it. “I’m hungry. Got any take-out menus?”

“Mm-hm. Over by the phone,” Norman said, waving vaguely in the direction of the kitchenette. “I hope they deliver to this bed, because I don’t think I’m leaving it ever again.”

“It’s kinda cramped here,” Sean said, shoving against Norman’s body slightly. “And the delivery guy might get an eyeful.”

“No more posing,” Norman said suddenly. “Okay? I don’t want this to be some random thing.”

“God, no, Norman. Now YOU’RE insane.” Sean shook his head. “It’s not random.”

“Good.” Norman snuggled back down next to him. “You’ll pose for me again, though, right?”

“Only you,” Sean promised. “As long as you get up and call for take-out.”

THE END


End file.
